


Una vida Diferente

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de relatos cortos auto-conclusivos que nos narran la historia de Alibaba Saluja en un mundo donde Balbadd fue conquistado por el imperio Kou y el fue llevado como un príncipe cautivo a Kou cuando solo era un niño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Drabble 1

 

** La suerte del perdedor.  **

 

 

Rashid Saluja sabia que habían perdido no solo esa batalla si no la guerra. Seguir luchando a estas alturas solo seria obligara su pueblo a morir inútilmente. A su fiel pueblo que a una palabra suya lo seguirían incluso a la muerte y era justamente por eso que no podía hacerles eso. Así que resignado a morir como ocurría con los perdedores, dispuso las armas y levantaron la bandera de rendición. Desde que el imperio Kou tenia varios recipientes metálicos y Balbadd ninguno esa guerra había estado decidida.   
  
Debió haberle hecho caso a Sinbad y haberse unido a la alianza de los siete mares pero quiso ser neutral y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.   
  
Fue tomado prisionero pero ni asi inclinó su cabeza después de todo el era Rashid Saluja rey de Balbadd.   
  
Pero para su sorpresa Koutoku Ren no hizo rodar su cabeza, incluso lo dejo mantener su posición de rey de Balbadd a cambio de unirse a Kou. Balbadd ya no seria mas un reino autónomo si no que seria parte de Kou. Esa primera condición no fue difícil, fue incluso mejor de lo que esperaba desde que perdieron.   
  
Pero la segunda condición esa fue la mas dolorosa, un príncipe de Balbadd seria tomado por Kou, dicho príncipe seria un "huésped" que estudiaría y seria educado en Kou. Pero la pura verdad no era mas que un rehén alguien que poder ejecutar si se le ocurría traicionarles. Como si la idea de perder a su primer hijo Ahbmad no fuera suficientemente dolorosa Kotaku no quiso a este, sus espías estaban bien informados y sabían que la joya del rey, el mas amado de todos sus hijos no era otro que el hijo que había tenido con una prostituta, el tercer príncipe de Balbadd, la joya del reino, Alibaba Saluja, era a el a quien los Kou se llevarían como un Rehén dandole el hipócrita nombre de Huésped.   
  
Ninguna condición fue para Rashid mas dolorosa que esa, pero su siempre fiel, orgulloso y valiente hijo lo tomo con entereza mas que dispuesto a ir a Kou por el bien de su gente, su pueblo y su padre. Su siempre valiente Alibaba que con solo 10 años había terminado teniendo que pagar las consecuencias de perder la guerra.

 


	2. Yo te protegeré.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alibaba y Hakuryuu se conocen por primera vez.

Drabble 2 

 

** Yo te protegeré.  **

 

Cuando Hakuryuu Ren supo que un Principe de Balbadd de su misma edad iba a vivir en el palacio, sintió obvia curiosidad, pero entre sus propias lecciones y obligaciones ademas del tamaño del palacio, hubo de pasar todo un mes antes de que por casualidad se encontrara al rubio príncipe del reino conquistado.   
  
Hakuryuu venia saliendo de su clase con lanza, cuando vio al rubio chico, llevaba varios pergaminos en su mano mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos, el rubio no lo vio pero Hakuryuu si, también vio al soldado que le metió el pie haciendo al rubio tropezar, todos los pergaminos volaron por el aire mientras el rubio caia al suelo.   
  
El príncipe de 10 años se levanto con la cabeza bien alta sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a sus acosadores. Hakuryuu corrió y de un salto derribo al soldado con facilidad apuntándole con su lanza al cuello. Era pequeño pero hábil por algo entrenaba hasta el cansancio.   
  
-Disculpate ahora mismo- exigió el príncipe de cabellos oscuros.   
  
-Principe Hakuryuu-el soldado frunció el entrecejo ante el pequeño príncipe que solo conservaba el titulo por la piedad del emperador Koutoku quien lo había adoptado después de la muerte del anterior emperador Hakutoku y sus dos hijos mayores. -Este niño es solo un prisio....  
  
-Ese chico es el Principe Alibaba Saluja del reino de Balbadd, reino perteneciente a Kou, una ofensa a ellos es una ofensa a Kou... y yo no me tomo bien las ofensas a mi hogar-aseguro el de cabellos oscuros y cicatriz en un lado de su cara-El Principe Alibaba es un invitado y ahora un aliado si lo vuelves a molestar o incordiar yo personalmente are que mi hermano Kouen te castigue-le amenazo dejándolo levantarse y despidiéndole.   
  
El Principe de cabellos dorados no dijo nada durante el intercambio simplemente se puso a recoger los pergaminos, Hakuryuu se apresuro a ayudarle.   
  
- ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el Haku. 

  
-Si lo estoy -asintió Alibaba mirándole al fin-gracias supongo... pero no tenias que decir eso, ellos tienen razón, soy el prisionero que trajeron para asegurarse la lealtad de mi padre-dijo encogiendose de hombros.   
  
-Supongo que lo hice por que no soy muy diferente a ti-le dijo Hakuryuu.-Soy Hakuryuu Ren, actualmente 4to príncipe del Imperio Kou. Hijo adoptivo del segundo emperador del Imperio, Koutoku. Pero hace unos 4 años atrás era conocido como el tercer príncipe Hakuryuu Ren hijo del primer emperador de Kou, Hakutaku.   
  
Alibaba no supo bien que decir ante la información.   
  
-Bueno... tu tío te adopto no es tan....  
  
-Solo me adopto por que tengo derechos al trono... mas que el, dado que se supone que heredara pero como era demasiado pequeño el y mi madre me quitaron los derechos, al adoptarme se congracio con el pueblo y puede tenerme vigilado y asegurarse que no aspire al trono... como si pudiera manejar un país... solo tengo nueve años... pronto diez... es idiota-aseguro Hakuryuu entornando los ojos y haciendo sonreír a Alibaba ante la mezcla infantil y a la vez adulta del chico de cabellos oscuros delante de el. -Alibaba-Dono...   
  
-Solo Alibaba por favor, príncipe.-le pidió el rubio.  
  
-En ese caso nada de príncipe, simplemente Hakuryuu- le corrigió el pelinegro. -Aun si solo eres un prisionero de guerra, sigues teniendo un titulo, sigues siendo un príncipe, usalo como tu escudo... y no dejes que nadie te lastime. Levanta la cabeza y cuando se metan contigo recuerdales que eres el príncipe de Balbadd, un reino del imperio Kou y que todos están por debajo de ti.-le ordeno.   
  
-Pero no es cierto-susurro Alibaba.   
  
-Ellos no tienen que saberlo- sonrío Hakuryuu tendiéndole la mano. Alibaba sonrío y la tomo. -No te preocupes Alibaba-kun te enseñare a sobrevivir en este lugar. Yo te protegeré.-le prometio.

 


	3. Promesa

Drabble 3 

 

** Promesa  **

 

El Primer príncipe del Imperio Kou, Kouen Ren había sido una vez simplemente un general del ejercito real, emparentado con la familia real, su posición alguna vez había sido bastante lejana al trono siendo el 7mo en derecho de sucesión a el. Con semejante posición, no había esperado ser algún día el primer príncipe del Imperio y estar segundo en la orden de sucesión. No lo había esperado y tampoco lo había deseado de forma alguna. Si había tres personas a las que Kouen había admirado había sido a su tio el emperador Hakutaku que había unido el imperio y a sus dos valientes primos Hakuyuu y Hakuren. Cuando el era joven, Hakuyuu y Hakuren eran las dos luces que el seguía como una luciérnaga por todos lados.   
  
Hasta que el fuego llego, el fuego que todo lo consumió y que se llevo la vida de su tío y sus primos. Pero el fuego no llego solo el lo sabia, todo esto era obra de Gyokuren Ren. Aun recordaba perfectamente esa noche, el acaba de conquistar el calabozo de Phenex, y estaba feliz, agotado pero feliz, acaba de regresar entusiasmado queriendo enseñarle su nueva conquista a sus primos, cuando había visto el fuego que se levantaba en las residencias personales de la familia real. No lo había pensado había corrido hacia el lugar, sirvientes corrían por todos lados cargando baldes de agua, Gyokuren y Hakuei estaban fuera, pero no había señal de sus tres primos varones por ningún lado. No podía ver a Hakuyuu, Hakuren y el pequeño Hakuryuu por ningún lado.   
  
- ¿Donde están?  ¿donde están los príncipes?-exigió saber. 

  
-No han salido aun no han salido-le dijo un sirviente agitado. No lo pensó aun cansado como estaba entro directo a las llamas de fuego. Tenia que encontrar a sus primos y tenia que salvarlos.   
  
Pero cuando llego en aquel infierno de fuego y calor era tarde, lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Hakuren ya sin vida. El humo quemaba su garganta y le dificultaba la visión, aun así sintió algo romperse dentro de el al ver el cuerpo de Hakuren el segundo príncipe del imperio y su querido primo mayor. Cerca del cuerpo de Hakuren estaba Hakuyuu el primer príncipe ya no se podía mover, tenia serias quemaduras en gran parte de su otrora hermoso rostro y en su cuerpo. Cerca de el, el pequeño Hakuryuu lloraba, el fuego había lastimado una parte de su linda carita y lloraba por que le dolía, mientras su hermano trataba aun como estaba de tranquilizarlo para salvar su vida.   
  
Kouen corrió hacia ambos.   
  
-Hakuyuu-dijo con alivio de verlo vivo- Hakuryuu -miro al pequeñín que lloraba aferrado a su hermano mayor. El rostro de Hakuyuu se lleno de paz al ver al mayor de los Ren pelirrojos.   
  
-Kouen…  
  
-Te sacare de aquí….  
  
-Ya es muy tarde para mi- tosió el primer príncipe, pasándole con sus ultimas fuerzas a Hakuryuu poniéndolo en sus brazos- protegelo Kouen, protegelo con tu vida, juramelo- le exigió.   
  
-Principe…-la tos del príncipe le silencio-Lo juro-dijo aferrando al pequeño Ren pelioscuro que se aferraba a sus ropas llorando por su hermano mayor.   
  
-No confíes en Gyokuren… ella hizo esto… protege a mis hermanos… protege a Kou- le pidió derrumbandose en el suelo cerca de su hermano Hakuren, el príncipe extendió su lastimaba mano hacia su segundo hermano y tomo la mano del cadaver de este, sus ojos cansados miraron una ultima vez a Kouen y la preciada carga en sus brazos y entonces dejo de moverse y respirar.   
  
Kouen no podía creer que acaba de ver a Hakuyuu morir ante sus ojos. Quedo un momento en shock hasta que el llanto del pequeño niño de seis años en sus brazos lo hizo reaccionar.   
  
-Hermano, hermano, duele-lloraba el pequeño Hakuryuu. Tenia que sacarlo de ahí  tenia que salir de ahí o el y Hakuryuu también serian pasto de las llamas. Sosteniendo con un brazo firmemente al niño por el trasero y con la otra mano cubriéndole la cabeza, Kouen hizo su camino fuera del infierno, derrumbandose sobre el pasto cuando estuvieron fuera del fuego y ni aun así soltó su pequeña carga que no soltaba sus ropas mientras lloraba de dolor y por sus hermanos.   
  
Después de ese incidente Kouen había pensado que como era normal Hakuryuu heredaría el trono, el estaba listo para cumplir su promesa y cuidar del niño emperador, pero no fue así, la misma Gyokuren negó los derechos de sucesión de su hijo y el poder paso a su padre Koutoku Ren, saltandose a Hakuei y a Hakuryuu en el orden de sucesión.   
  
Kouen no se confiaba aun tenia vivas las palabras de su primo en su mente aun recordaba quien había sido la asesina de su familia. Insistió a su padre para que adoptara a los hijos de Hakutaku y por que era una buena idea para contentar al pueblo que había amado al primer emperador y los difuntos príncipes lo hizo. Pero eso no basto para apartar a Gyokuren de sus primos, por que ella termino casándose con su padre y volviéndose su madrastra.   
  
Aun así ahora como primer príncipe del imperio proteger a Hakuei y a Hakuryuu era un trabajo mas fácil. Y Proteger a Kou… bueno eso era un trabajo mas difícil, pero lo hay, por que fueron las tres cosas que su primo Hakuyuu le confío.


	4. Advertencias

Drabble 4

** Advertencias  **

 

Kouen Ren había prestado atención al príncipe cautivo de Balbadd desde que fue informado hace un par de semanas de que Hakuryuu estaba pasando todo su tiempo con el, que incluso arrastraba al rubio príncipe a sus clases con la lanza, cosa según sus informantes en la que el príncipe extranjero era malo a diferencia de Hakuryuu. Por otro lado al parecer el principe de Balbadd tenia una elegante técnica con la espada corta que Hakuryuu trataba sin mucho exito de aprender. Que su cerrado primo estuviera teniendo un nuevo amigo debería ser considerado algo bueno, pero Kouen no confiaba en el príncipe de Balbadd. Creía que el rubio chico sólo trataba de manipular a Hakuryuu creencia que se veía reafirmada por el hecho de las peleas en que Hakuryuu se había metido con sirvientes y soldados por igual cuando estos se atrevían a decir o tan siquiera mirar mal al príncipe cautivo.

 

El pensaba esperar, observarlos un poco mas antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, por eso no supo lo que le poseyó cuando los vio pasando frente a la biblioteca riendo tan libremente, habían pasado 4 años desde la ultima vez que había escuchado al pequeño Haku reír tan libremente. Lo siguiente que supo es que había empujado al pequeño rubio dentro de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta de esta en las narices de Hakuryuu. Por un momento todos permanecieron confundidos por la acción incluso el. Pero unos segundos después Hakuryuu se lanzo sobre la puerta golpeándola con fuerza.

 

-Kouen abre la puerta-exiguia el Haku-devuélveme a Alibaba-kun. -Hakuryuu se escuchaba bastante molesto.

 

Kouen ignoro a su primo y sus gritos mientras veía al príncipe cautivo que al darse cuenta quien era el, le hacia una torpe reverencia.

 

-No se que juego estas jugando, pero si crees que puedes utilizar y lastimar a un Ren te va a pesar-le advirtio seriamente al chiquillo de 10 años.

 

Alibaba frunció él entrecejo.

 

- ¿ Príncipe Kouen insinúa que utilizo a Hakuryuu?  ¿ Que tipo de baja persona cree que soy?-reclamo el rubio-el es mi amigo-dijo fervientemente.-y usted es un matón que viene a tratar de asustarme por que es el príncipe y esta preocupado por su hermano menor. Debería sacar su cabeza de donde la tenga metida-le dijo el rubio levantando la cabecita bien alta aunque ni a medio pecho le llegaba al pelirrojo.-Hakuryuu a sufrido mucho el perdió a sus dos hermanos mayores, el necesita que seas el hermano mayor que se preocupa por el no el príncipe que finge proteger el apellido Ren por que no quiere admitir que solo quiere proteger a su hermano pequeño-le aseguro golpeando con su dedo el pecho de Kouen.

 

El principe mayor estaba impresionado ante la absoluta franqueza con la que había hablado el rubio.

 

-Hakuryuu-la sonrisa del rubio fue genuina mientras miraba a la ventana por la que saltaba el pelioscuro Haku. Los golpes en la puerta se habían detenido por que cuando Hakuryuu noto que no le abrirían había buscado una ventana y ahora saltaba dentro de la biblioteca por esta.

 

-Devuélveme a Alibaba-le grito el príncipe menor al pelirrojo corriendo a abrazar al rubio que le acaricio la espalda calmandolo.

 

-Esta bien solo hablábamos-le dijo Alibaba a Hakuryuu con voz tranquilizadora.

 

-Hakuryuu...

 

Comenzó Kouen pero fue interrumpido por Hakuryuu.

 

-Escúchame, una vez me dijisteis que nunca te entendería hasta el día que encontrara algo o alguien que quisiera proteger con todo mi ser. Pues ahora te digo que lo encontré. Alibaba es el ser que yo quiero proteger y el que se meta con el se las vera conmigo-aseguro tomando a Alibaba de la mano y abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca para sacarlo de ahí.

 

Kouen los vio marchar y sonrío tal vez en realidad el príncipe cautivo no era algo malo, al parecer su pequeño hermanito estaba comenzando a madurar muy al estilo Haku, el chico que acababa de ver era alguien que le recordaba a Hakuren y eso era algo bueno. Algo capaz de alejar a su primo de la oscuridad. El lo amaba pero solo sabia protegerlo no darle ese cariño de hermano que tan desesperadamente Hakuryuu necesitaba, tal vez la persona indicada para darle ese cariño era Alibaba Saluja el príncipe cautivo del imperio Ren.


	5. La Princesa solitaria.

 

Drabble 5

 

** La Princesa solitaria.  **

 

 

Alibaba la había visto varias veces, ella era tan bonita como un botón de rosas. Y siempre le parecía tan solitaria y bonita. Sabia quien era, la princesa Kougyoku Ren, 8va princesa del Imperio Kou. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, siempre que la veía, Hakuryuu le arrastraba para algún otro lugar. 

 

Ese día el y Hakuryuu estaban en el patio. El Principe Haku entrenaba sus pasos con la lanza concentrado mientras que Alibaba sentado en el césped dividía su tiempo entre ver a su amigo y hacer una corona de flores solo por aburrimiento. Entonces la volvió a ver la solitaria princesa que paso corriendo por un pasillo, le pareció ver lagrimas en sus ojos así que se levanto del suelo pero apenas había dado tres pasos cuando la mano de Hakuryuu se cerro en su brazo. 

 

-No-nego el Ren de cabellos oscuros. 

 

-Pero Ryuu estaba llorando-dijo Alibaba mirando preocupado por donde la princesita había desaparecido. 

 

-No es nuestro problema es una Kou, estará bien. -aseguro Hakuryuu. 

 

Alibaba frunció el entrecejo y miro serio a Hakuryuu. 

 

-Que sea una Kou o una Haku es indiferente es TU HERMANA. 

 

-Es mi prim…

 

-.. TU HERMANA-le remarco Alibaba-incluso si tu no elegiste ser adoptado por tu tio Koutaku, una de las responsabilidades que adquiriste fue la de un hermano también. Puedes elegir ignorar esas responsabilidades, pero que conste que serás un mal hermano si lo hace-le aseguro el príncipe cautivo cruzandose de brazos. -Un pésimo hermano mayor-aclaro. 

 

-Ella me lleva varios meses… es mayor-susurro. 

 

-Bueno un pésimo hermano varón entonces. Los hermanos menores o mayores deben proteger a sus hermanas.-aseguro Alibaba que NO tenia hermanas. 

 

-Pero…. soy un Haku, un Haku no puede proteger a un Kou… estamos básicamente debajo de ellos en la cadena alimenticia desde la subida al poder de mi tío. 

 

-Eso no te a impedido ser mi ángel guardián… y creo que serias un buen hermano para ella… y ella luce como si necesitara alguien que le hiciera caso. -le dijo Alibaba con tono suave. Hakuryuu frunció el entrecejo. 

 

-Bien iremos a ver que le sucede pero nada mas-le advirtió el Haku ganandose una sonrisa de Alibaba. Encontraron a la princesa en el Jardín lateral, la pequeña pelirroja estaba oculta entre algunos setos de flores llorando. 

 

 

- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Alibaba en tono suave, pero aun así la princesita solitaria se asusto y trato de huir pero Hakuryuu le había cerrado el paso por el otro lado, al ver la bonita carita de su prima llena de lagrima se sintió mal. 

 

- ¿Quien te hizo llorar?-pregunto el pelinegro incomodo. -Dímelo y le are pagarlo-le prometio. 

 

 

-¿Por que arias eso por mi?-la voz de la pequeña era muy bajita pero estaba llena de asombro.

 

 

-Pues por… por que tu eres… mi her…

 

 

-Por que eres su hermana-respondio Alibaba parándose junto a Hakuryuu de frente a la princesa. 

 

 

-Pero Hakuryuu nos odia-susurro Kougyoku. 

 

 

-No te odio… ni siquiera odio al hermano En… el me saco del fuego-le recordó encogiendose de hombros Hakuryuu, mientras desviaba la mirada incomodo-no creo que ninguno de ustedes pueda remplazar a mis hermanos Hakuyuu y Hakuren nunca y de hecho no quiero… pero que no los puedan remplazar no significa que yo no pueda tener mas hermanos-dijo ganandose una sonrisa enorme y orgullosa del  príncipe  rubio que asintió. 

 

 

La princesita de cabellos rojos estaba impresionada. 

 

 

-¿Quieres ser mi hermano? -pregunto asombrada. 

 

 

-Si… las niñas son lindas y yo solo tengo a Hakuei… si tu quieres  podemos ser hermanos-susurro Hakuryuu esa no había sido su intención pero algo en las lagrimas de su prima había cambiado las cosas. 

 

 

-Yo…. soy la hija de una prostituta-susurro Kougyoku como si dijera algo muy malo. 

 

 

-Yo tambien-le sonrío Alibaba tranquilamente. 

 

 

-Y yo de una bruja-rio Hakuryuu.  Los tres se miraron y la princesa sonrío por primera vez. -Ahora… dime por que llorabas. 

 

 

-Si Hakuryuu y yo nos aremos cargo-tomo Alibaba su mano con soltura con una enorme sonrisa. La princesa vio sus manos unidas asombrada pero para mas asombro aun, Hakuryuu tomo su otra mano. 

 

 

-Si, así que dinos-le ordeno Hakuryuu-como tu hermano yo… te protegeré a ti tambien-le prometio. 

 

 

Los ojos de Kougyoku se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas sobresaltando a los dos chicos que trataron de saltar lejos pero la princesa no soltó sus manos. 

 

 

-¿Por que lloras? -Pregunto Hakuryuu en pánico. 

 

 

-Por que soy feliz… es la primera vez que alguien… me quiere a mi y no a la princesa Kou. -dijo feliz-no importa quienes me molestaban, solo lo hacían por quien era mi madre-se encogió de hombros. 

 

 

-No los dejes molestarte, eres una princesa…-le aseguro Hakuryuu.

 

 

-…Usalo como tu escudo-le dijeron ambos chicos a la vez y se miraron riendo haciendo sonreír también a la pelirroja. 

 

 

-Ustedes dos son tal para cual-aseguro Alibaba con una sonrisa, sentándose en el suelo, los otros dos le miraron curioso mientras Alibaba tejía una segunda corona de flores con pequeñas flores que tomaba de los setos. Cuando el rubio tubo ambas coronas se levanto y deposito una en la cabeza de la princesa Kou y una en la cabeza del príncipe Haku. -Una corona para mi príncipe y una corona para mi princesa- sonrío  dulcemente. Ambos hermanos se miraron sonrojados antes de mirar a Alibaba y saltar sobre el riendo. 

 


	6. La pequeña Fanalis

** Drabble 6 **

 

** La pequeña Fanalis  **

 

Era la primera vez que Alibaba salía fuera del palacio en todo el año que llevaba viviendo en este. Bueno no es que ninguno de los tres tuviera permiso para salir pero… El había mencionado que le gustaría ver mas fuera del palacio así que Hakuryuu y Kougyoku habían decidido llevarle, demás esta que recibieron un rotundo no a la propuesta de sacar al Principe Cautivo a dar un paseo. En consecuencia Kougyoku se había robado un par de capas con las que se habían cubierto y se habían escapado de palacio gracias al tonto plan de Hakuryuu que había resultado. Y hay estaban los tres chicos caminando por el mercado, manitas bien agarradas mientras los dos hermanos Ren le mostraban y le explicaban todo a Alibaba. 

 

El imperio Kou era un lugar hermoso. Los dos hermanos habían traído algo de dinero asi que compraron algunos dulces para que Alibaba los pudiera probar. Fue en su alegre exploración que llegaron a un area a donde los chicos no pretendían llevar a Alibaba. 

 

-¿Que es esto?-jadeo Alibaba. Los dos hermanos se vieron incomodos hasta que al fin Hakuryuu contesto. 

 

-En Kou la esclavitud es legal-susurro habían llegado al área del mercado de esclavos. 

 

-No es tan mala Alibaba-kun-se apresuro a excusar Kougyoku a su familia-solo dura cinco años, una vez servido los 5 años son libres y el maltrato esta prohibido-susurro la princesa. 

 

En Balbadd no existía la esclavitud así que todo lo que veía le estaba dejando un mal sabor de boca, hasta que escucho un grito, corrio hacia el, un vendedor de esclavos tenia una pequeña niña pelirroja con un vestido muy sucio agarrada del pelo, la niña tenia los pies y las manos atados con pesados grilletes. La pequeña tenia el cabello y los ojos rojos… era una Fanalis aunque esto ultimo Alibaba no lo sabia. 

 

Tonto pero valiente Alibaba se arrojo sobre el vendedor de esclavos sin soportar ver como lastimaban a aquella pequeña. Hakuryuu y Kougyoku reaccionaron unos segundos después corriendo detrás de su amigo. Antes de que el vendedor que se había levantado del suelo lograra pegarle a Alibaba de vuelta, Hakuryuu estaba delante de el, con la lanza sacada de su capa en mano, Alibaba junto a su amigo estaba furioso y Kougyoku se inclino sobre la chica pelirroja, era la primera vez que veía a un esclavo ser tratado tan mal, no entendía por que le ponían tan pesados grilletes a una pequeña niña de apenas su edad… claro que esto se debía a que esa niña era mas fuerte que muchos hombres, como toda Fanalis pero esto era algo que ninguno de los tres principes sabia. 

 

La capucha de la capa de Hakuryuu había caído y el viento meció sus negros cabellos. El Principe Haku era fácilmente reconocible con su cicatriz. 

 

-Su majestad-jadeo el vendedor arodillandose. 

 

-¿En Kou el maltrato a los esclavos esta prohibido, por que estaban maltratando a esa niña?-exigió saber el príncipe de cabellos oscuros. 

 

-Ella no es una niña normal señor, es una Fanalis se necesita la fuerza para…

 

-Es cruel demasiado cruel es solo una niña-nego Kougyoku levantándose y ayudando a la pelirroja a levantarse refugiándola maternalmente en sus brazos. Su capucha también había caído ella no era tan fácilmente reconocible como el Haku dado que solo quedaban dos príncipes pelinegros, pero ella era fácilmente reconocible como una Princesa Kou. 

 

-Hakuryuu-hablo Alibaba-es solo una niña-dijo el principe con ojitos atormentados. 

 

-¿Cuanto quieres por ella? No las llevaremos lejos de ti-aseguro el pelioscuro, era el mas joven de los tres pero aun así era la voz cantante de la princesa solitaria y el príncipe cautivo. 

 

-Es una Fanalis, vale una fortuna….

 

-¿Estas insinuando que ni mi hermano ni yo poseemos una? -pregunto Kougyoku muy seria asiendo palidecer al vendedor. 

 

El vendedor dijo el precio de la pelirroja y los dos hermanos se miraron, no tenían consigo tan grande cantidad. Y no tenían ninguna intención de decirle a Alibaba que no podían llevarse a la pequeña y maltratada pelirroja, no cuando Alibaba los estaba mirando con tanta esperanza por el rescate que creía que iban a hacer. Hakuryuu tomo con firmeza su lanza pero antes de hacer una estupidez una voz detrás de el lo detuvo…. 

 

-Aquí tienes el dinero por la esclava-era Kouen Ren y los estaba mirando a los tres príncipes como si quisiera retorcer sus pequeños pescuezos -Tomenlan y suban al carruaje -ordeno a los tres mocosos que obedecieron sin decir ni agua va… sabia que estaban en problemas por su gran escapada. 

 

-Nos va a doler-susurro Hakuryuu. 

 

-Nisan estaba enfadado.. mucho-trago saliva Kougyoku. 

 

-Vale la pena, la hemos rescatado-dijo Alibaba ilusionado acercandose a la Fanalis y abriendo sus cadenas tomando su mano con suavidad, usando su propia capa para limpiar la suciedad de su rostro. -Soy Alibaba Saluja… ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte-le dijo acariciando su rostro con ternura-¿cual es tu nombre? 

 

La Fanalis aun tardo unos segundos mas en responder mirando a sus salvadores impresionada y un poco incrédula sobre todo al chico rubio que había corrido a defenderla del vendedor de esclavos…el parecía un angel. El pelinegro era todo un príncipe cuando se habia parado con su lanza frente a todos defendiendoles le pareció que el niño era tan alto como los mismos cielos y la chica que le habia sostenido con tanta suavidad mirandola como una igual era como una princesa de cuentos de hadas. 

 

-Morgiana- susurro la Fanalis insegura-mi nombre es Morgiana. 

 

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte Morgiana san-le sonrío Hakuryuu-la pesadilla a terminado.-le prometio. 

 

En ese momento la puerta del carruaje se abrió y Kouen entro con una mirada muy seria, Kougyoku y Hakuryuu se miraron tragando saliva… bueno tal vez hablaron muy rápido

 

 


	7. Castigo

Drabble 7

 

Castigo

 

 

-No puedes hacer esto. -Gritaba Hakuryuu indignado sobre las rodillas de Kouen por respuesta todo lo que refirió fue otra dura nalgada sobre su trasero de parte del primer príncipe quien tenia una mano bastante grande y pesada. -Basta no puedes tratarme como un niño -decia el chiquillo de 10 años apretando los puños para contener las lagrimas.

 

-Si te comportas como uno claro que puedo tratarte como uno-Aseguro el pelirrojo fueron un total de 20 antes de que dejara levantarse a Hakuryuu. Alibaba y Kougyoku miraban la escena pálidos Morgiana mas acostumbrada al maltrato solo estaba triste por sus salvadores. Hakuryuu se levanto con los labios temblándole pero sin llorar y volvió donde Alibaba y Kougyoku.

 

-Kougyoku- llamo a la pelirroja que casi se hecho a llorar en ese momento, pero con entereza camino hacia adelante.

 

-Yo tomare el castillo por ella-dijo Alibaba con un suave temblor.

 

-Tu te callas que también tendrás el tuyo-aseguro el pelirrojo, señalándole a su hermana sus rodillas, a diferencia de Hakuryuu no tubo que forzarla a ellas, la pelirroja de 10 años misma tomo su posición sosteniendo con sus manitas los bajos de la ropa de su hermano. Pero a diferencia de su hermano ella no contuvo el llanto, a la primera nalgada sollozo, a la segunda ya estaba llorando y como para la quinta ya se le estaban saliendo los mocos mientras le pedía a su hermano perdón.

 

Para Hakuryuu fue casi mas doloroso tener que ver el castigo de su prima-hermanita que las nalgadas que le dio Kouen. 15 Nalgadas a diferencia de las 20 que recibió Hakuryuu y la pelirroja fue permitida ponerse en pie. Kougyoku se limpiaba la cara con las mangas de su traje pero no servia mucho por que no paraba de llorar mientras con la otra mano volvía donde Alibaba y Hakuryuu sobándose el trasero.

 

-Alibaba-llamo al rubio señalando su regazo donde esperaba que este se tendiera, pero el rubio palideció y casi se dio la vuelta y echo a correr pero Hakuryuu lo detuvo negando con la cabeza.

 

-Solo vas a aumentar la azotaina-le aseguro. Así que con piernas temblorosas el rubio se acerco a Kouen y se sonrojo casi tanto como el cabello de Kouen mirando su regazo, El primer príncipe entorno los ojos y jalo a Alibaba de la mano para que cayera en su regazo y pronto Alibaba sintio en si mismo el ardor de la mano de Kouen, demasiado grande y pesada mientras le pegaba en el trasero y eso que llevaba su ropa y bien que quería llorar. Aguanto con entereza los primeros diez azote pero en el onceavo comenzó a llorar en silencio al 15 Kouen le dejo volver con Kougyoku y Hakuryuu y como su amiga el no tuvo la elegancia de Hakuryuu que se aguanto, el fue sobándose el trasero con las dos manos.

 

Morgiana se adelanto pensando que había llegado su turno pero Kouen se levanto negando.

 

-De todos los que están aquí tu eres la única que no te has ganado una azotaina -le dijo a la pelirroja antes de volverse hacia los tres príncipes. -¿Saben por que les pegue? -cuestiono a los tres que miraron obstinadamente al suelo. -Por el riesgo en que os habéis puestos. Os habéis escapado del palacio sin una escolta o decirle a nadie a donde iba. Son príncipes, son niños, pudieron haber sido secuestrados y usados para extorsionarnos, pudo haberles pasado cualquier cosa. Oh, se que creéis que la lanza de Hakuryuu y la daga de Alibaba os hubiesen protegido pero no son mas que niños y en el mundo hay gente muchísimo mas fuerte que ustedes. Ademas de escaparos os vais y os metéis en una pelea y tu Hakuryuu… ¿sabes por que te has ganado cinco azotes mas que Alibaba y Kougyoku? Te vi… cuando vistes que no teníais el dinero estuviste dispuesto a usar tu lanza para pelearte y sacar a la Fanalis de ahí… ¿que pensabas cargarte a todo el mercado? Guardias incluidos! Estuviste a punto de cometer un crimen.

 

-Pero la estaban maltratando-susurro Hakuryuu mirando al suelo.

 

-Entonces debes reportarlo no tomar justicia por tu propia mano, eres un príncipe y como tal debes ser un ejemplo no romper la ley-le dijo Kouen serio-¿ademas pensaste en el riesgo al que exponías a Kougyoku y a Alibaba? ¿incluso al riesgo que exponías a la misma esclava que querían salvar?-le cuestiono. Y lo que no habían conseguido los azotes lo consiguieron las palabras del pelirrojo, pronto el pelinegro Haku se le escaparon las lagrimas como a Kougyoku y a Alibaba. -Bien si lo que dije les entro en vuestras duras cabezas, quiero que se retiren a sus habitaciones a meditar.

 

-Hermano yo lo sien…

 

-No Kougyoku… van a retirarse a meditar ahora y mañana si realmente lo han hecho podrían disculparse… los tres-les dijo Kouen serio-ademas, de hoy en adelante Morgiana es vuestras responsabilidad… a ver si ahora entienden la importancia de ser responsable de una vida.-los despidió el pelirrojo con un gesto de su mano. Los vio partir y sonrío… la mano le picaba después de tantos azotes, o si estaba molesto por que se pusieron en riesgo pero a la vez estaba orgulloso de los tres mocosos que se pusieron en pie por alguien mas débil que ellos. Ese pequeño trio de inadaptados le iban a sacar canas antes de tiempo.

 

***

 

Kougyoku se sorbía los mocos mientras cojeaba. Morgiana la miraba y los miraba también a los otros dos, ellos habían recibido una paliza por ella. En silencio levanto a Kougyoku en brazos dejándola en shock ante la facilidad con la que lo hizo solo en ese momento los niños parecieron darse cuenta de lo que significaba el hecho de que ella era una Fanalis. 

 

Hakuryuu y Alibaba se apoyaron para caminar y todos terminaron en la habitación del príncipe Haku. Traseros doloridos y todo meditaron sobre lo que Kouen les dijo. Su hermano tenia razón, no había sido la forma correcta de hacer las cosas pero no se arrepentían de haber salvado a Morgiana y así se lo hicieron saber alto y claro a la pelirroja Fanalis sacándole lagrimas de felicidad al sentirse por primera vez en su vida… protegida y querida. 

 


End file.
